Almas perturbadas
by Hana Masuku
Summary: Alfred es victima de trastornos un tanto perturbantes, como buen héroe buscará la solución, más no siempre es la que todos esperan, un error ara que la regla espacio-tiempo desaparesca *Selfcest* Varias parejas de la misma temática, centrada en Alfred.
1. Tu alma te pide salir

**Aviso: **Hetalia no me pertenece, y dudo que algún día lo haga, yo solo tomé sus personajes para poder hacer esta historia. Hablando de esta, será un poco de todo, comedia, drama, romance… espero sea de su agrado ya que lo hago principalmente a modo de descargo y para alegrarles el ratito. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo primero.<strong>

"_A pesar de todo, elijo la libertad."_

_ - Alfred F. Jones._

Tuvo un sueño, _otra vez._

Ya van varios días que no logra dormir bien, no entiende por qué, no logra comprender el significado de sus sueños... ¿Será que no son sueños en realidad?

Se encuentra vagando en un prado muy similar a donde lo encontró Inglaterra hace varios años encuentra un niño rubio con un mechoncito sobresaliente en su frente … lleva ropa extraña pero muy similar en sus recuerdos, tiene unos grandes ojos celestes del color del cielo o incluso más claros… reflejan inocencia y pureza que el ya no posee, siempre lo ve en sueños, está cruzado de piernas sobre la verde pradera mirando al horizonte, al acercarme le pregunta que hace ahí, tan solo… a lo que responde con una sonrisa e ilusión "Espero a mi hermano Inglaterra-ni san" … esas palabras, se hacen tan conocidas pero muy lejanas… el peso del pasado… siente que jamás lo perderá.

Otra vez despierta y se siente cansado, como si nunca hubiera dormido, esos sueños tienen algo extraño, es como si los viviera. Últimamente esas semanas estaban demasiado estresantes, siempre recibiendo órdenes de su jefe que aunque parecía muy amable a veces lo sacaba de quicio, detestaba el trabajo en la oficina y últimamente era lo único que hacía allí, escondido tras pilas de papeles, sin poder ver la luz del sol. En fin, esa mañana se despertó y fue a la reunión donde tenía que verse con demás países, no sabía cómo pero tenía que disimular su sueño y estrés así que tomo algunos energizantes y luego de un par de cafés entró a la habitación vio a Inglaterra dando la conferencia, procuro que nadie lo notara, ese día no estaba de humor, extraño en el ¿verdad? Sí, pero no lo podía evitar detestaba tener sueño, trató de enfocarse pero al apoyar la cabeza en su mano cerró los ojos y apareció nuevamente en la pradera.

Esta vez el niño ya era más grande, no mucho, a simple vista aparentaba unos trece años, miraba fijo un punto en el cielo no muy alejado del horizonte y ya no tenía un aspecto muy feliz, se acerco a él y trató de ver la razón de su tristeza. -¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó secándole con la mano unas lagrimas que recorrían su mejilla casi llegando a la comisura de su labio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, después de todo no era un sueño, era un recuerdo…

-Estoy esperando a Inglaterra… no ha venido…- Entre sollozos noto su esfuerzo por no romper en llanto, sabía lo que sentía esperar a alguien y por meces o mas no tener noticias de él, suspiro y trato de cambiar la historia del sueño…

-¿Por qué lo sigues esperando? Ya paso mucho tiempo…- No quiso escuchar su respuesta, como si no estuviera listo aun para esas palabras.

-El me dijo que regresaría, me lo prometió, por eso lo espero- Chasquea la lengua como si supiera que diría eso y colocó su mano en el hombro del más chico haciendo que lo mire, quería decirle que esperar no serviría de nada.

Sintió un gran golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Te aburro mucho? –Dijo luego de darle un zape con la carpeta que sostenía el enfadado ingles.

-No es eso…- Respondió y restregó su ojo con la mano para luego ponerse de pié y mirar a todos a su alrededor, ya que ellos también lo observaban. -Iré a lavarme la cara.- En efecto fue al baño y se remojo un poco para aclarar sus ideas, ese lavabo siempre fue su favorito, es decir tenía un gran espejo, podía ver su heroica figura casi por completo, al levantar la mirada sintió que había alguien mas en el baño… solo tuvo que levantar la vista para distinguir a un rubio parado detrás de él, no apartó la vista del espejo… ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? No estaba desequilibrado pero era tan claro como el agua y tan real como el espejo que tocaba para ver si no estaba teniendo un ataque se psicosis, tragó saliva, era el… solo que años atrás… era su idéntico reflejo, pero sin lentes y con esa casaca azul… la mismo que usó en la guerra de la independencia de su país hace tiempo, no supo cómo reaccionar, coloco su mano en el espejo con asombro y aunque no lo admitiera, algo de miedo.

-¿Qué quieres? Que haces aquí…-Escupió con un atice de voz lo primero que se le ocurrió, y eso que no es de pensar antes de hablar, ese reflejo suyo que solo lo observaba entreabrió su boca y dijo

– ¿Qué crees que hago? Te observo…-

-Pero porque... tú aquí… ahora...

-¿Dónde querías que esté?

-¿En mi cabeza?.. Eres un recuerdo ¡Tienes que estar en mi memoria! –Casi gritó al decirlo.

-No tengo por qué, no me agrada estar ahí… los héroes aman la libertad –Sonrío con cinismo al decirlo, el otro americano frunció el ceño notoriamente ¿Su propio yo estaba jugando con él? ¡No estaba demente! Esas cosas no pasan.

-¿Qué haces… -Comenzó y luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir- …En el espejo? -Suspiró al terminar… ya no se sentía tan cuerdo como antes.

-No estoy solo en el espejo-Dijo y le dio una sonrisa que le dio mas que escalofríos, apoyó su mano en el reflejo de el.

No supo qué hacer, solo fue a su casa se encerró en ella y decidió esperar, ¿esperar? … Si, no tenía otra brillante y heroica idea que lo ayudara a pensar mejor, crap... Estaba fregado, ya hacía varios días que veía al maldito Alfred… ¿era Alfred verdad? Tenía que ser… no quedaba otra explicación para eso que estaba pasando, aunque extrañamente solo él lo veía, ni siquiera supo como paso, solo que paso, y desde ese día sintió una sombra tras suyo, vigilándolo, juzgando lo que hacía… ni él tenía una maldita idea del porque o el cómo.

Preparando la comida dos semanas después ¿Qué comía? Fácil, un pastel del cumpleaños de Matthew, el desayuno perfecto más un rico jugo de naranja y un café expreso con mucha espuma. Ya sentado en la mesa con un tenedor picaba inapetente su pastel, otra vez apareció la figura rubia y de casaca azul, sus anhelos de crecer, ser fuerte y un gran país simplemente le molestaba... no, no era la palabra, pero no deseaba verla, era la prueba de su "desequilibrio mental" como lo llamaría Arthur, o cualquier medico…

-Ya ni unos "Buenos días"

-Deja de aparecerte en mi casa, ya van semanas que estas tras de mí y ni siquiera me dices lo que quieres… -no estaba de humor el americano mayor acababa de perder su apetito.

-No busco nada de ti, bueno si... quiero ser tú, Alfred. He estado viendo tu vida, realmente vives bien ¿He? … Hahahahaha… no entiendo cuando me volví tan… como tu… ¿Dónde han quedado esas aspiraciones que tanto tenias? Esos anhelos de poder… ¿Dónde? Contesta Alfred, solo te he visto ir a aburridas reuniones, cambiar una y otra vez de corbata… ¡esto es aburrido! –Al terminar su discurso dio un pequeño pero enérgico golpe a la mesada donde desayunaba el otro americano, que tras escucharlo, solo se mordió la lengua, tenía ganas de contestarle, pero se conocía, y sabia como era el, darle la contraria no funcionaria. Valla… los años si le enseñaron varias cosas… ahora si se sentía viejo. Casi se podía decir que entendía a Arthur. No. Esperen, aun falta para eso.

-…Entiendo, wooouh … que lindo cuando tenía tu edad y tu vitalidad, bueno aun la conservo como gran héroe que soy tan intrépido… pero no concibo… mas bien no te entiendo ¿Cuál es tu problema? Es MI vida… fue la tuya... déjame vivir, please leave me alone, no pedí ni tu ayuda ni tu consejo. –Sus músculos se tensaron al igual que los de su contraparte, ya lo volvía loco el tener que hablar con el mismo, pero seguía prefiriéndolo a los sueños que lo atormentaban… pasar días con calmantes para dormir, últimamente tenía mucho estrés... pero que hacer al respecto cuando ni tú puedes controlar lo que sueñas.

Conquistar el mundo más no tu subconsciente. en el momento en que su mente comenzó a apoderarse de él, sintió el mundo alejarse y quedar en silencio, tenía su desayuno enfrente mas su visión estaba nublada, no podía distinguir ni la distancia, cerro y volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente para buscar el acostumbramiento y sintió una gran punzada en la parte de las sienes, se agarro la cabeza con fuerza, era como caer a un mar de agujas en picada, _dolía_, dolía mucho, demasiado, un grito ahogado en su garganta que no pudo salir fue lo anterior a la obscuridad.

_Negro_, todo estaba negro, ¿Dónde estaba? … y que era? Su mente divagaba, no lograba distinguir figuras, estaba claramente perdido… pero... ¡Los héroes jamás se pierden! ¿No Alfred? …exacto, solo necesitaba caminar en línea recta hasta ver algo o alguien y salir de allí. No avanzaba… ni siquiera sentía el piso, era como estar suspendido, como sus tantos viajes a Marte, no era igual, no tenia su traje de astronauta, ni nada que se le pareciera, solo la ropa que levaba hace un momento… ¿Un momento? … hace cuando que estaba suspendido… ni siquiera podía ya calcular el tiempo, eso sí, luego de un rato, se sintió eterno.

Tal como una luz del tipo que salvan a los héroes cuando están a punto de tener un ataque de nervios por estar en medio de la nada, una pequeña luz se posó frente a Alfred que no hiso más que acercar su mano e intentar tocarla en un intento por que pasara algo además de la obscuridad, metió el haz de luz en su mano y la acercó hacia él, al tenerla frente a su rostro abrió lentamente su mano y pudo ver que no era una luciérnaga, sino mas bien… una especie de mini-ventana hacia otra dimensión… esperen, ¡Eso ni siquiera puede ser real! … digamos que era una puerta hacia otro recuerdo, sí, eso era, un recuerdo, al que pronto se dirigió el americano al ver que se abría y dejaba ver un espacio para él, como invitándolo. La curiosidad por la ventana secreta no duró mucho porque sintió rápidamente algo frio resbalar por su rostro… era acaso un liquido?.. ¿Alguien le tiró agua en la cara?

_Alfred…_

_¿…Eh?_

-¡Alfred! -Escuchó a lo lejos mientras el túnel negro se iba aclarando o más bien tomando colores… blanco, marrón, salmón, eran los colores de su cocina… pero otra cosa además de eso, algo que parecía una figura solida frente a él y más aun, de donde salía la voz que lo llamaba, se le hacía familiar, ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes? Rogaba que no fuera el "antiguo Alfred". Para su sorpresa, alegría o más bien desconcierto, la figura que se hallaba frente a él se distinguía con unos tonos pálidos, un rubio cenizo para el cabello, uno crema para su camisa y un azul grisáceo para su chaleco, distinguió en su rostro esos ojos verdes tan profundos y que lo miraban fijo reflejando… ¿Tristeza? … no era eso, era... preocupación... ¿Arthur? Si... ¿Y por qué estaba preocupado? … con todo su heroico ser trato de abrir más los ojos y... su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan liviano, le costó mucho llevarse una mano a la cabeza para tocar su frente y volver a mirar al inglés que estaba frente a el

-Arthur... Que… que haces aquí... en mi casa, en mi cocina… -Desconcertado y perdido vio el vaso que sostenía en una de sus manos-…Tú… ¿Me echaste agua? –levantó la vista hacia él y pudo distinguir un rubor, estaba entre furia y preocupación, no lograba distinguirse correctamente, de todos modos tenía otras cosas en que pensar, rayos, estaba confundido. Se levantó, y miró al inglés un momento para después sonreírle, tratando de olvidar ese dolor de cabeza que penetraba su cerebro y llegaba a lo más profundo, si que le dolía, dando un respiro finalmente le dijo

-Uhm… no te preocupes... estoy bien, a los héroes jamás les pasa nada ¡Hahaha! –Esa risa le dolía más a él que a los oídos del inglés el cual se quejo y aun con un sonrojo de preocupación se puso de pie.

-No estás bien… estabas gritando… -el inglés desvió la mirada, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado al lugar, pero no se arrepentía de haber ido, después de todo, aunque lo que vio no le agradó para nada, al menos pudo ayudarlo a regresar a la realidad, estaba viendo al americano fijamente, Alfred nunca supo mentir, se le notaba en el rostro que algo lo preocupaba, o le dolía, aun no estaba seguro, lo que si notó fue la sorpresa al decirle que estaba gritando, al principio creyó que era una broma de mal gusto de su parte al asustarlo de esa manera ¡Realmente creyó que algo malo le pasaba! No debía asustarlo así, luego entro en la cuenta que el americano sí estaba sufriendo, como se alarmo cuando vio las facciones de él doblándose hasta quedar irreconocibles por el dolor, luego relajaba los músculos hasta quedar inconsciente, ahí fue cuando realmente se asusto y comenzó a sacudirlo, ya cuando eso no funciono empezó a gritarle desesperado hasta echarle un vaso de agua que encontró en la mesa, aun lo miraba cuando decidió volver a hablar viendo que el americano no estaba dispuesto a pronunciar palabra.

-¿Qué te ocurre Alfred? Estos días has estado raro… yo... –Dudaba en decirlo- yo estoy algo preocupado…

-Ya te dije Arthur, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar últimamente el trabajo…

-No es el trabajo, es otra cosa, te noto ido hasta cuando no estás en las juntas, está bien que no me prestes atención porque sé que te aburro, pero hasta Matthew me ha dicho que andas raro… -Las palabras del inglés lo confundían ¿Desde cuándo Arthur se preocupaba por él? Se nota que estaba siendo muy obio, tenía que disimular mejor, los héroes no tienen debilidades ni problemas que no puedan resolver, aunque ciertamente no le gustaba demasiado la idea de mentirle al inglés, él sabía cuando mentía y aunque no lo dijera Alfred también sabía cuando le ingles le reconocía la mirada, estaba decidido, le contaría todo y esperaría un zape por no haberle contado de sus problemas mentales y después quien sabe, un abrazo tal vez, necesitaba una mínima pisca de contención.

-Yo… lo que pasa es que… -Miraba hacia distintos lados de la cocina, no sabía cómo decirlo, luego miró al inglés que lo esperaba expectante de su explicación, de podía ver su sombra tras de él, pero… la sombra crecía, crecía y se transformaba en el, ¡Maldición! De nuevo aparecía la maldita sensación de sentirse trastornado, solo que esta vez era diferente porque se lo contaría al inglés y este lo escucharía y le diría una de sus soluciones, sonrió de lado hacia la figura que estaba tras el inglés arrodillado, era la última vez que lo vería, aunque el americano más joven tenía otras ideas en mente, rápidamente de atrás de su espalda sacó un mosquete, el mismo que uso en aquella guerra, este ahora apuntaba a la cabeza de Arthur, Alfred alarmado no atino más que a parpadear, era solo una ilusión por ende no podía hacerle nada al británico… ¿No? Pero como estar seguro, ¿Cuántas alucinaciones había tenido en su vida como para saber que nada pasaría? Ninguna, según él.

-Hablas y lo mato. –concluyó de manera cortante el más joven, haciéndole entender que hablaba enserio, y como esperaba, Arthur no lo había escuchado, si lo hubiera hecho seguro habría huido de allí o al menos voltearse a ver quien lo amenazaba, al no encontrar otra salida Alfred optó por lo más sensato en ese momento que era sacar al europeo de su casa para que nada le pasara

-Yo… no tengo nada, es solo estrés, por favor, deja de preocuparte… enserio no es necesario. –Desvió la mirada, nunca pudo verlo a los ojos cuando le mentía, el inglés captó el mensaje, Alfred no quería decirle que le pasaba, bueno, con el orgullo de siempre se puso de pie sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón, no lo regañaría, aun sabía que algo le pasaba y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Si no me dirás que te pasa, bien por ti, yo me largo, adiós. –Sonó cortante al decirlo, tal vez mas frio de lo que en realidad quería, ya que mas daba, terminando de sacudirse le extendió una mano al americano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el americano la tomó y procuro no jalarlo mucho ya que no quería verse débil ante el europeo, ya de pie, asiendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logró no tambalearse hasta que el inglés se fue, ya transcurridos unos segundos de su partida se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. En la puerta del lado de afuera el británico casi podía sentir la incomodidad del otro, lo sentía raro, tenía que averiguar lo que le pasaba, aunque seguramente la respuesta no le gustaría, siempre que Alfred se ponía de esa manera no podía ser algo bueno.

Se asomó por la ventana y lo vio, no distinguía que era lo que le pasaba, lo que si vio fue un aura maligna emanando frente al americano, no supo porque no se dio cuenta antes pero ahora miraba fijo aquel ente, tenia ciertas dudas acerca de lo que era o parecía, vio que el americano discutía con eso, su cara empalideció ¿Desde cuándo Alfred podía ver esa clase de seres? Debía de ser uno muy poderoso como para que hasta el cabeza de maní de su ex colonia pudiera distinguirlo y hasta comunicarse con él, llevó las manos a sus sienes y busco en su mente alguno de los hechizos para aclarar su vista y poder distinguir la figura que lo atormentaba, porque se veía atormentado, la recordó. Al usarlo casi cae de espaldas por lo que vio, primero a quien vio, después lo que vio a su alrededor, definitivamente eso era algo malo.

Sangre escurría por las paredes, por los muebles, por la comida, saliendo del grifo del agua, se sentía una horrible sensación de vacío en su corazón, no entendía que estaba pasando, que era toda esa sangre y ¿De quién era? No importa, necesitaba salir de la cocina y si era necesario jamás entrar de nuevo, camino dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que se giró para echarse a correr por la puerta que daba a la sala de la casa, pero como una cortina una catarata de sangre también comenzó a salir desde el marco superior de la puerta, no podía salir sin mancharse de ese horrendo liquido carmesí, detrás de el sintió una respiración a su misma altura, de giró y vio al americano joven tras el cubierto de sangre, con una enfermiza sonrisa que no había visto desde que superó esa etapa de la historia, nunca se había visto el rostro tan deformado por la ira y el rencor, era odio lo que trasmitía esa ilusión personificada de él, no… no quería sentir odio… no quería revivir esos sentimientos de dolor… siempre había detestado las guerras, sabía de quien era esa sangre, recién lo había notado, ese olor familiar a pólvora…. Era su gente… era sangre americana de las personas que murieron batallando por la guerra de independencia de Estados Unidos.

-¿….Porqué me atormentas? –El olor a sangre lo inundo y sentía sus ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas- ¿… que… -las palabras le dolían- que es lo que buscas?... ya no me agrada tu presencia en mi casa, en mi mundo… -de pronto acompañado del olor y la vista de charcos de sangre formándose a su alrededor cayendo de las paredes de la cocina se le agregaron gritos –No… por favor… no me hagas escuchar eso… -Los gritos de la gente se hicieron más fuertes- … detente… -suplicaba un apenas audible americano que estaba desesperado porque los gritos se detuvieran, mas estos, se intensificaban cada vez más, realmente no sabía qué hacer, de un momento a otro cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir, fue cosa de un segundo, pero la cocina ya no era la cocina, los gritos ya no eran sonidos que se hacían más fuertes, eran una realidad, estaba en un campo de batalla, el americano más joven vestido de guerra que estaba frente a él se encamino hacia su contraparte más vieja, le dedicó una sádica sonrisa y levantando el mosquete cargado comenzó a dispararle a sus propios hombres.

-¡Detente! No hagas eso… ¡Son tus hombres maldita sea!

-Los mataré… ellos no merecen vivir en un estado libre como el tuyo… tu nación se ha vuelto asquerosa, repugnante, me avergüenzo de ser estadounidense al ver en lo que has convertido por lo que tanto luche… entiéndelo Alfred ¡Yo no quiero terminar como tú!

-¿Qué es lo que dices? Tú eres americano, todos ellos lo son, no puedes matarlos, mi país… sé que está mal, todos me lo dicen todo el tiempo, es verdad que ya no soy el país progresista que solía ser… pero ¡Estoy tratando de cambiar las cosas! Te lo pediré una vez mas… deja de matar a mi gente… yo… aun después de tantos años… recuerdo sus caras… recuerdo sus nombres… -agacho la cabeza, conocía cada uno de esos gritos, miro el piso mientras comenzó a pronunciarlos, nombrando a cada uno de los que oía gritar, vociferar de dolor retorciéndose en el piso, recordando su primera guerra… la que nunca se olvida, apretó los puños con fuerza- … John… William… Samuel…George… yo los vi morir…

-Lo sé. –Contesto su contraparte joven dejando el mosquete de lado –Si no puedo dejar de verlos es porque tú tampoco puedes… ¿Sabes por qué has estado viendo a tus pequeñas versiones?... ¿Esas de años atrás?...

-No…

-Bueno, yo te lo diré, todos… todos los americanos que hemos sido tú en algún momento están juzgándote –Alfred lo miraba expectante escuchándolo, recordando el niño en la pradera- No son ilusiones como tú crees que son, tal vez sí estas demente, pero nosotros sí existimos –lentamente el ambiente de guerra se disipó mostrando la tranquila pradera y el niño que allí se encontraba, el mas pequeño de todos, el que vestía un camisón con una cintita roja en el cuello, este pequeño al verlos se apresuró sin miedo alguno por los desconocidos y quedó mirando fijo al estadounidense más viejo, el de casaca azul prosiguió

-Y no es porque creamos que estás haciendo las cosas mal… -Detrás del rubio que hablaba salió el joven de unos aparentes 13 años para pararse junto a él, viéndolo con el semblante triste que tuvo en esa época en la que se sintió abandonado, también apareció otro, uno con un traje militar, uno verde y lleno de armas por todo el cuerpo, también algunas heridas de guerra y un casco cubriéndolo, era más actual, fácilmente lo reconoció como el de la segunda guerra mundial, ahora era él el que continuaba con la explicación.

-Hace poco vimos en lo que nos convertiremos… en lo que tú te convertirás… el futuro que nos espera, Alfred, no es nada alentador… créeme, no se compara con lo que sentiste en todas las guerras que has vivido juntas multiplicadas por mil… realmente es un dolor que ni tu ni yo ni los demás soportaremos…

-…N-no sé de que hablas… yo… yo soy un héroe… jamás me convertiré en algo que no sea… bueno… -No tenía idea de que decir, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo defenderse, su alrededor nuevamente se veía envuelto en obscuridad, parecían querer mostrarle algo, de pronto otra luz, quiso volver a ella para regresar a la realidad en la que estaba momentos antes, pero una cadena en su mano se lo impidió, eran como un par de esposas comunes, solo que estas no se rompía con un tirón, eran más fuertes, pronto también había un par en sus piernas, vio a los otros americanos, ahora solo quedaba el de casaca azul y el militar de la segunda guerra mundial.

-¿Qué crees que pasará?

-No lo sé…

-Alfred… hay tantas cosas que _no sabes_… se supone que los héroes siempre tienen una respuesta, por más estúpida, insana o irracional que sea ¿Y tu respuesta?

-Te dije que no lo sé.

-Contéstame, no te dejare en paz hasta que me lo digas.

-…Creo… que mi fin está llegando… -Un suspiro por parte del más joven le hiso entender que estaba en lo correcto, también que los otros americanos lo estaban, solo tenía una pregunta por hacer- … ¿Por qué me _hice_ esto?

Letras desapareciendo, oraciones inconclusas, palabras sin sentido, el rostro del Alfred revolucionario desvaneciéndose en la obscuridad, un agujero negro llevándoselo, solo que esta vez estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar, cerró los ojos con pesar y una linda pero triste idea se cruzó por la cabeza, el otro no le había dicho que quería o como sería el final, él solo se lo imaginaba, no sabría decir que tan equivocado estaba.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo segundo.<strong>

"_Eres un niño fuerte, nadie es rival para ti."_

_ - Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Mi primer capítulo de lo que yo creo es una enferma historia de amor, locura y muerte (?) LOL me fui a lo Quiroga… siempre quise ver, leer, escuchar, dibujar, imaginar Selfcest de Alfred u-u …trágicamente no hay mucho dando vueltas, o al menos yo no encontré de mi agrado. Y yo lo digo abiertamente AMO A ALFRED F JONES *-* este fic va dedicado a los que últimamente lidian con migo y mi Alfred de rol un tanto sicótico, créanme lo que les digo, empeorará. Ojala varias/os se entretengan con esto y me den ideas, apenas es el primer capítulo, tengo varias ideas dando vuelta en mi cabeza, y les agradecería me ayudaran a formularlas. Ultimo aviso, Alfred no será el único país en sufrir estos "Trastornos".

**_¿Quieres saber como sigue? _**

**_¿Quieres criticarme? _**

**_¿Darme dinero? _**

**_~Al botoncito azul~ _**


	2. El mundo se divide

**Aviso: **Hetalia no me pertenece, y dudo que algún día lo haga, yo solo tomé sus personajes para poder hacer esta historia. Hablando de esta, será un poco de todo, comedia, drama, romance… espero sea de su agrado ya que lo hago principalmente a modo de descargo y para alegrarles el ratito. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo segundo.<strong>

"_Eres un niño fuerte, nadie es rival para ti."_

_-Arthur Kirkland._

¿Ahora? Ya es tarde para deshacer lo que ya se ha hecho, lo repetiré mil veces si así se entiende, cuando alguien comete un error no importa lo que pase no se puede retroceder el tiempo, no importa cuántos hechizos, ni con qué intención se hiso. Arthur lo descubrió demasiado tarde, el hecho de que la desesperación se haya hecho presente en ese momento no sirvió de excusa, fue el comienzo del fin. Era cierto, nadie es rival para el cerebro de maní de su ex colonia, se lo había dicho hace tiempo y aun creía en eso, pero… ¿Y si él era su propio rival? Como resolverlo era su duda, mas cuando por querer ver al enemigo del americano y en la confusión logró darle forma humana, volverlo una realidad, algo que se puede ver y tocar, oír y sentir.

Después de mirar hacia la ventana y distinguir un ente sin forma aparente sintió la necesidad de verlo, mas el garabato en su cabeza no lo dejaba pensar, no se le ocurría ningún hechizo que pudiera servir para verlo, y si había uno no podía llevarse a cabo gracias a que necesitaba demasiados elementos, recordó uno a último momento pero mientras lo realizaba nombrando palabras en un idioma antiguo y extraño pudo también recordar una advertencia, una peligrosa, el ignorarla hiso que casi perdiera el sentido al realizarlo, de hecho lo hiso por varios segundos, parte de su cuerpo dejo de responder, en especial sus piernas.

-_Arată ceea ce nu este, reincarna entitatea invizibil. _

_Concretizarea rău sau dureros…_

_Arată ceea ce nu este, reincarna entitatea invizibil. _

_Concretizarea rău sau dureros._

Lo repitió dos veces y dibujo varios símbolos en el aire con las manos, una estela de luz viajó de sus manos atravesando el vidrio de la ventana y atravesando también el pecho del americano que se encontraba paralizado frente al ente, al pasar por el se dirigió hacia la sombra obscura y tomó forma, una extraña y conocida forma que pronto se volvió nítida y palpable. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras intentaba aferrarse al marco de la ventana para poder ver, llego a tiempo para ver el haz de luz atravesar el techo y desaparecer en el cielo hacia algún lugar.

-_Bloody__ hell_… -Susurró para sí mismo y dio un viaje de inmersión en su mente buscando la forma de deshacer lo ya hecho, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que dos americanos no eran mejor que uno, mas si el otro estaba… vestido… de esa manera… trayéndole recuerdos dolorosos, desagradables, la herida aun estaba abierta, el dolor seguía intacto y crecía cada vez que lo recordaba o veía esa maldita casaca azul, o la lluvia, o cualquier maldita cosa que se lo recordara. El viaje al centro de su mente duro alrededor de unos cuantos segundos en los que estuvo inconsciente por el poder del conjuro, se detuvo al oír un grito del lado de adentro de la ventana, se giro y pudo distinguir con claridad que no solo había un americano, había dos… tres… ¡¿Cuatro? No estaba soñando, en realidad había cuatro americanos ahí dentro en la cocina. Tenía que intervenir.

En su mundo, lo negro pronto se disipaba dejando un poco mas de claridad a sus ojos, claridad que no lo dejaba abrirlos por completo, estando ya mas en la realidad que en la alucinación pudo ver al otro americano, sosteniendo un pequeño niño en sus brazos, tenía aspecto perdido, como si hubiera pasado algo que no debía pasar, supuso que también tendría esa cara así que se puso de pie y se acercó a el, pudiendo distinguir al pequeño en sus brazos, era él, apenas tartamudeó lo que hiso que un pequeño detrás del americano revolucionario saliera asomando su cabeza de atrás de la cintura, se miraron un momento hasta que el que sostenía al niño habló.

-A-Alfred... y-yo… ¿Soy real? –La boca del mas grande se abrió como si estuviera por comer un gran bocado, se acercó y tocó su cabeza un poco mas baja que la propia, descubriendo cabello real y parpadeando varias veces, continuó acariciándolo, y tocando sus mejillas, luego con ambas manos, como si no creyera que fueran reales, nunca se imagino tocándose a el mismo.

-Creo que si… se siente bastante real…

-¿Yo también? –Preguntó el pequeño Alfred que estaba detrás del otro, el mayor procedió a tocarlo también, lo era, luego con el pequeño que simplemente los miraba con curiosidad sin hablar aún, de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par y los cuatro americanos vieron sorprendidos –Más de lo que ya estaban- a el británico entrando por allí de una patada con la cara de preocupación.

-¿¡Arthur! –Dijeron los cuatro al verlo, al momento los dos mayores procesaron la información y luego de una mirada entre ellos, vieron fijo al recién entrado-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Soltaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¡P-porque creen que fui yo!

-Arthur…

-Un hechizo.

- …

-¿Qué?

-Nada… -Ambos americanos suspiraron.- ¿Cómo se soluciona?

-No lo sé, tengo que leer varios libros y hacer averiguaciones, hablar con varios países…

-¡Arthur! Resuélvelo –Gritó el mayor lo que hiso que el mas pequeño se asustara y se le humedecieran los ojos, al momento el americano mayor lo agarro de los brazos de su otra versión y lo arrullo, el mas chico lo miro un momento y miro alrededor implorando por los brazos de Arthur con la mirada, estirando los propios, abriendo la boca para soltar un sollozo.

-Inglaterra-ni san… – Dijo y a todos los presentes les dio un recuerdo, un lindo recuerdo doloroso, el inglés con el corazón en la boca se apresuró a quitárselo de los brazos y abrazarlo al instante, no importaba cuando dolería después, necesitaba abrazarlo, al fin podía tomar en brazos de nuevo al ángel de sus recuerdos, aquel que tanto había amado y ahora este también lo abrazaba con cariño, se fundieron en un paternal y amoroso abrazo, tan tierno y lleno de nostálgicos recuerdos que los otros tres americanos miraban con una pequeña sonrisa la escena, cuanto desearían ser de nuevo ese niño al que el británico tanto había amado.

Por su parte el europeo sentía el corazón latirle nuevamente, estaba paralizado y solo podía susurrarle palabras de cariño a su pequeño Alfred, su pequeño y amado americano, sus adoradas 13 colonias inglesas. Por su parte el mas pequeño de los cuatro estadounidenses estaba al fin feliz de poder abrazarlo y sentirse cuidado en sus brazos tan fuertes, se separo un pequeño instante para poder ver sus ojos, la mirada inocente y vivaz del niño se clavó en la nostálgica y un tanto confundida del mayor, este le sonrió, así como hace años los demás americanos no lo veían sonreír así desde hace años, muchos años, excepto el segundo mas pequeño, ese aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque ciertamente hacia exactamente 5 años que no lo veía.

Luego de este momento de reencuentro familiar se tomaron unos minutos de silencio, el pequeño se había dormido en los brazos de Arthur, los demás estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa del americano esperando una explicación, aunque Arthur también la esperaba departe de los otros, estaban los dos americanos mayores en el sofá grande y Arthur con el niño en brazos y el segundo mas joven con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo en el segundo sofá grande.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te vi mal, y sabes que no soy el único, no querías decirme lo que te pasaba, y ya viste lo que pasó.

-Entiendo, debí haberlo dicho pero… -Dio un vistazo al estadounidense revolucionario.- No me dejaron hacerlo.

-Ok, me supuse que algo así era. Cambiando de tema… pero aun en el mismo, lo siento Alfred no sé como revertirlo.

-¿Whats?… es una broma. Tú lo hiciste debes de saber cómo revertirlo.

-Escucha, es viejo, antiguo, lo recordé solo porque fui presa desesperación. Tenemos que ir a donde se originó el hechizo para poder deshacerlo, tengo que recordar de que país es. Antes de eso tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-No a ti Alfred, a él –Señaló al portador de la casaca azul y lo miró con seriedad- ¿Por qué esas aquí?

-Yo estaba para hacer entrar en razón a él –Señalo a su contraparte mas antigua.- No tengo que dar más explicaciones, creo ¿O sí? ¿_England_?

El solo hecho de mencionar su nombre de esa manera no ayudo a que se sintiera mejor, en cambio la sensación de incomodidad lo abordo, ese no era el Alfred de ahora, era el lleno de rencor de la guerra de la independencia, el que tenia los errores del inglés marcados aun en la piel, cuando aun había una herida abierta en ambos corazones. No contesto al instante, sino que dejó pasar un silencio incomodo y recién ahí soltó.

-Tienes razón, eso no me incumbe, pero me gustaría que encuentres la forma de resolver tus problemas de una forma sana, no como lo estás haciendo ahora.

-Lo sé Arthur, lo sé, lo que no se es como resolverlo, eso solo tú lo sabes… ahora podemos ir a… -Se quedo callado al ver un pequeño pero familiar haz de luz entrar por el techo de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia Arthur y atravesándolo, los tres americanos que estaban despiertos abrieron mas los ojos sin entender nada, en cambio Arthur sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos antes en algún lugar de Alemania.<strong>

-Donde abre dejado mi billetera… tengo que esconderla en otro lugar… ¿Burder la has visto? –Se preguntó mirando hacia el pruso sentado en el sofá tranquilo, aunque escondiendo el objeto buscado. Claro, no lo admitiría, la necesitaba para comprar cosas para su awesome persona.

-Nein West, no la vi.

-…uhm... entonces… ¡Feliciano! –El nombrado entro comiendo un trozo de pizza tranquilamente acercándose donde el alemán.

-Vee… ¿Qué pasa Doitsu?

-Has visto mi bille… tera… -Quedó mirando un punto brillante que atravesaba la pared y se dirigía hacia él, los otros dos lo vieron pero no llegaron a reaccionar, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos una luz como luciérnaga corría al alemán que se desplazaba con agilidad por toda la sala hasta que inevitablemente lo atravesó por el pecho, el pruso y el italiano se asustaron rápidamente fueron hacia él.

-¡West!

-¡Doitsu!

-Soy ¡Ludwig! –Gritó el ente formándose frente al alemán, su tono de voz sonaba frio y severo, como el del alemán que ellos conocían pero más, hasta el propio Ludwig se espanto, y más cuando pudo ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, era… él… pero… con un traje militar de su época nazi, eso no era bueno, parpadeó y atinó a decir un "¿halo?" en tartamudeo incorporándose y parándose derecho, su versión nazi lo vio por un minuto con arrogancia y chasqueó la lengua.

-Tch. Habla fuerte y claro soldado ¡Es una orden!

-B-bueno… -Aun no se le había ido la sorpresa, pero pronto se le aclaró la mente y la voz.- ¡Si señor!

Al pruso y al italiano les dio escalofríos la versión de Lud, el italiano lo recordaba, después de todo había peleado a su lado, el pruso tenía un muy mal recuerdo de esa época, traición era la palabra que le dolía hasta pensar cuando veía y recordaba ese mal momento de su historia, cuando su hermano se convirtió en un país sin autocontrol, ambicioso, asesino, cruel, sádico, racista, por sobre todo la falta de humanidad fue lo que más odió. No, estaba equivocado, él no lo odio, jamás podría, es su hermano, lo que si odio fue esa época, la triste historia de Alemania se reflejaba en ese traje, su triste historia.

Por su parte el alemán tenía los mismos recuerdos que su hermano, las heridas se le hacían imposibles de borrar, con el tiempo pensó que se irían, pensó que ya no volvería a verse con ese traje puesto, pero ahí estaba, el, en su peor época, sin tener mucha idea de que hacer, solo lo veía, él ya había cambiado, madurado, aprendido de sus errores, sus dolorosos errores que costaron montón de vidas, no, no era momento de recordarlo, su fuerza fallaría en ese momento, el solo verse le producía asco, rechazo, tenía que admitirlo, él no se quería. Se sintió débil de repente. La luz rodeó al pruso y al italiano, pero no los tocó, esta se desapareció atravesando la pared, el italiano miro la escena un tanto confundido.

-¿Y ahora? Vee… tengo dos Doitsus…

-Italia... –Murmuró el alemán mas antiguo, el otro lo calló con solo una mirada.- ¡Enumérense!

-Uno. –Dijo el alemán.

-Dos. –Contestó el pruso solo para no ocasionar problemas.

-T-tres... Vee… -El italiano aun estaba nervioso, el alemán mas joven sonrió con arrogancia.

Se escucho romperse una taza, un ruido sordo, el vidrio contra la cerámica haciéndose pedazos desparramando el líquido obscuro por todo el piso, se le había resbalado de la mano al austriaco que ahora los veía atentos sin poder disimular el asombro y desagrado de la imagen que tenía enfrente, su mirada se impuso sobre la del alemán mas joven. Hubo un silencio hasta que el nazi habló.

-Roderich…

-Ludwig. –Cerro los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.- Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca mas.

-Que suerte para mí que te equivocaste. –Sonrió con arrogancia.- Era de esperarse, eres una _raza inferior._ –Lo ultimo lo resalto, como si quisiera que notara el significado de todas las letras de esas dos palabras, el austriaco las entendió, solo dio un suspiro y se retiro en silencio, no quería estar en la misma habitación que él nunca mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos segundos después, en España.<strong>

-Loviii ~ -Antonio buscando a Lovino.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo? –Contestó incorporándose en el sofá, viéndolo de mala manera como siempre. El español corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Abrázame ~! Fusososo ~

-Púdrete maldición. –Se hiso a un lado y el pobre español termino con la cara entre los cojines del sofá. El italiano soltó una risita sin ganas.

-¡Eso te pasa por molestarme bastardo! –Mientras el español quitaba el rostro de entre los cojines vio que Lovino estaba mirando un punto detrás de él, parpadeó -¿Lovi? –Preguntó preocupado y luego se volteó a ver la lucesita, pronto comenzó a gatear ya que lo perseguía a él, el italiano le gritaba maldiciones pero no pudo evitar que la luz finalmente atravesara por detrás al español, a este le fallaron los brazos y terminó acostado en el piso, al poder girarse vio algo formándosele enfrente, primero era un tono rojo, luego dos puntos verde profundos, logró distinguirlo mejor al ver que lo cubría una casaca muy familiar en su pasado, cuando peleaba con piratas, dudó en hablar, mas cuando el italiano reconoció como España al hombre vestido de antiguas ropas se le acercó gritando.

-¡Tú! Maldición, bastardo ¿De dónde mierda saliste? ¡Me asustaste! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Tonto!

-Lovi… no hagas eso… -Susurró el español en el piso, el otro al ver al pequeño gritándole lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó con ímpetu, el italiano dio un quejido y lo miro con desagrado y miedo. Al ver al otro español el que estaba en el piso se levantó y dio un grito como orden.

-¡Suéltalo! No le hagas daño.

-No pensaba hacerle daño, después de todo, es mi pequeño Lovino. –Luego de dicho esto le llevó la mano que lo sostenía para rodear su cintura y darle una lasciva lamida a su cuello, el otro estático no podía moverse, tenía miedo, ese no era el España que conocía, tenía una mirada morbosa y daba escalofríos solo estarle cerca. El español mayor se acercó a ellos y jaló a Lovino del brazo atrayéndolo hacia él para que lo abrasase. Ambos miraron el haz de luz desaparecer en dirección desconocida, se quedaron un momento en silencio observándose hasta que el español mayor sonrió el silencio quitando la mirada seria del rostro del español mas joven.

-¿Paella?

-Eres un idiota, bastardo. –Le dijo Lovino.

-Me encantaría. -Contestó el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Francia, momentos después.<strong>

-¡Mon Dieu! –Chillaba el francés luego de verse reflejado, encontrándose frente a otro, con ropas más medievales y una sádica sonrisa, claro que lo recordaba, era él, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo, se notaba la sed de sangre en su mirada. Él lo recordaba, se miraron largo rato, inspeccionándose sin poder creer lo que había pasado, esa luz le quitó algo, y eso fue su lado sádico, los recuerdos lo inundaron y perdió el hilo de la realidad.

_Francia 1789._

_El francés situado en una mesa con aspecto cansado, como si hubiera pasado días sin dormir, a su alrededor burgueses, el rey, y otros aristócratas. _

_Los miraba de arriba abajo pensando en que bien le hacían a su nación; en el por qué tenía que aguantarlos, estaba cansado, furioso, hablaban tan despectivamente de su pobre pueblo que sufría y ellos bañándose en sucio dinero manchado… entonces lo sintió, los sintió. _

_El pueblo lo llamaba, lo necesitaba, su sed de sangre se hiso pronto presente, pudo ser uno con su pueblo, aunque esas personas eran sus superiores, no podía dejar que les hicieran eso, la mente le dio un vuelco y la locura y ansias de deshacerse de lo malo ayudó a que de la nada se levantara de la mesa dando un golpe en ella con ambos puños cerrados, con la furia presente, gritó revolución, varias veces. Salió en dirección a su pueblo, su amado y sufrido pueblo, tomó una espada y la masacre comenzó._

-Hola, querido, tiempo sin verme ¿No?

-Si… tiempo sin sentir esa mirada, aunque de miedo, no deja de ser la mas hermosa de todas, un placer volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, hagamos correr sangre. –Sonrió ante la sorpresa de su versión más vieja, pero la negación no le molestó en lo más mínimo lo más importante ahora era descubrir que estaba pasando. Esa luz que vino y atravesó su corazón para luego desaparecer tenía que tener un origen y explicación.

* * *

><p><strong>China, segundos después.<strong>

El chino estaba tomando té junto al japonés disfrutando de una charla tranquila y silenciosa, compartían palabras de vez en cuando, pero como todo asiático les gustaba disfrutar del silencio, luego de que se terminara el té Yao se levantó para buscar la otra tetera más no llego ya que una pequeña luz pasó a su lado, la siguió, se dirigía hacia el japonés, trató de advertirle pero se detuvo al escuchar una taza de té rota contra el piso.

-¡Japón aru! –Chilló el chino.

-China-san… no se preocupe, estoy bien… -Atinó a decir el japonés en el piso un poco cansado sin saber por qué.

-Yo también. –Dijo el otro japonés con traje obscuro y katana en la mano, ambos lo miraron, el chino tubo un escalofrió más no por mucho ya que la luz también pasó atreves de él, solo que a diferencia de las demás naciones, no mostró el lado obscuro que el tubo hace tiempo, no… era su lado retenido por años, su odio, mirada turbia e indescifrable para algunos, hacía las personas que amaba y quería, era un chino con mirada fría, oscura y sin alma que solo lo observaba como si el otro chino fuera una basura, o al menos así se sintió el observado.

Momentos de silencio y luego una palabra del mas antiguo de todos allí.

-Tenemos que ver que causó esto aru…

-China-san tiene razón. –Dijo el japonés de blanco y los cuatro tomaron asiento por pura cortesía.

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso en Estados Unidos.<strong>

La luz continuó su viaje por casi todo el mundo, tocando sólo a unos cuantos, rápidamente llegó a donde estábamos al principio, Arthur y los americanos, en la sala de el estadounidense mas viejo charlando.

Al ver regresar a la pequeña luz Arthur no atinó a reaccionar, cuando la luz lo atravesó perdió casi todas sus fuerzas ya que había usado el hechizo anteriormente y este se alimenta de la energía vital de los países a los cuales atraviesa para fortalecerse, esta luz desapareció ahí mismo sin dejar rastro además de las muchas confusiones causadas y todo lo que vendría después, el alma del inglés así como la de Alfred y la de las demás naciones se dividía, se transformaba y tomaba cuerpo, uno conocido, un inglés apareció frente al original, uno que traía sobretodo pirata y demás accesorios de la época donde había sido el terror de los mares y conquistador de mas de la mitad del mundo, miró a los americanos y luego a Arthur, sin decir nada se dirigió en dirección a la puerta.

-H-hey, a donde vas, ven aquí, tenemos que resolver… el problema. –Soltó apenas el británico sentado en el sofá mas exhausto que antes, el otro solo de giró para verlo y sonreírle con arrogancia.

-Cuando resuelvas tus problemas me encargaré de contarte los míos. –Estaba por irse hasta que escucho un sonido extraño, una especie de tonada pegajosa, era el ringtone del celular de Alfred que vibrava en su bolsillo, el americano lo sacó y todos menos el Inglaterra mas antiguo se quedaron viendo como fasinados mientras Alfred hablaba con la pequeña cajita mágica que hacía sonidos.

-¿Cómo? Si, si lo sé. Bueno, dile a todos que hay reunión urgente en mi casa ahora, vengan a la sala de juntas, si, lo sé, ya deja de repetirlo, te entiendo, Yao ya sé, deja de repetírmelo, también tengo otros yo en mi casa. Cuando vengas te lo explico, encerio, calmate, no entres en pánico… ¡Que te calmes chino! –Colgó y miró a todos a su alrededor.

-Tenemos junta, vamos para alla.

-¿Tenemos? –Preguntó el Alfred revolucionario

-Sí, todos tenemos, quieran o no, son países y no quiero dejarlos solos, además de que se me hace raro, estoy confundido, Dios mío me dará un ataque al corazón. –Dramatizaba el americano mayor mientras se levantaba. –Mañana hay una junta con todos los países, le dije a Yao que se contactara con todos los que se "clonaron" y que nos viéramos. –Le dio un vistazo al inglés mas viejo acarisiando cansado los cabellos de el mas pequeño de los americanos, como embobado, atento a cualquier movimiento del menor, luego de un momento soltó un bostezo.

-Creo que por ahora lo mas sensato es dormir.

-Que raro, tú hablando de algo sensato, bueno ya que la reunión se hará mañana, quiero pedirte que le digas a China que Rumania tiene que ir. Necesito hablar con él.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-Del hechizo, ahora que lo recuerdo, es rumano.

-Entiendo, entiendo; bueno, vamos a dormir.

-¡Pido la cama mas grande! –Dijo el segundo americano mas joven con entusiasmo y todos lo miraron, Alfred soltó un bufido- Hey pequeño, esa se supone es mi cama…

-Yo soy tu, así que también me corresponde tu cama. –Dijo el niño astuto y el Alfred mayor quedó pensando- Hmm… tienes razón, bueno duerme ahí.

-¡Súper! ¡Igirisu, vamos a dormir en la cama mas grande! –El inglés que sostenía al pequeño en brazos lo miró con sorpresa, no pensaba que lo invitaría a dormir con él, eso le hiso sonreír de forma dulce para el niño y asentir con la cabeza. –También mi pequeña colonia dormirá con nosotros, no lo dejaré solo, a él le gusta dormir con migo –Los dos Alfred mas grandes sintieron una pequeña chispa de celos, pero se callaron y vieron al británico mas joven el cual husmeaba la casa con curiosidad y cada tanto hurtaba una que otra cosa que parecía de valor- ¡Hey no te robes las cosas de mi casa!

-Es un país libre ¿No? Soy un pirata, es como mi trabajo rubio emancipado.

-Hmm… supongo, pero no te robes nada, por cierto ¿Con quién dormirás?

-Solo, siempre he dormido solo, no cambiaré mis costumbres. Déjame el sofá y soy feliz.

-Ok, Alfred y yo… ¡Shit! Eso suena mas que extraño… Alfred y yo dormiremos en la de huéspedes. –El otro americano solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ahí no queda la habitación. Para allá está la cosina.

-Lo sé, tengo hambre.

-Sí, yo también.

-¡Y yo! –Contestaron los dos pequeños, el mas joven se había despertado al escuchar nombrar la cocina. A los dos Arthur les resbaló una gota de la sien, susurrando al unísono.

-Americanos…

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Wah! No puedo decir lo que me costó hacer este capítulo. Pero les aseguro que esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mis queridas amigas de rol, como las quiero, son únicas. Este capítulo va dedicado a ellas. Espero les haya gustado, agregué mas personajes ¿Por qué? Porque AMO el Selfcest, se me hace tan… lindo, además seguiré agregando a medida avance el fic, quiero complacer a los que me han pedido hacer fics de este tipo. Ah, no lo olvido, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. en el próximo capítulo, habrá lemon ewe . Sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta loca historia. n.n

**Aclaración: **

El hechizo usado por Arthur es uno antiguo rito rumano, usado usualmente para quitar malos espíritus, la traducción sería:

_Arată ceea ce nu este, _

_reincarna entitatea invizibil. _

_Concretizarea rău sau dureros._

_Mostrar lo que no se ve, _

_reencarnar al ente invisible. _

_Descarnar lo malo o doloroso._

**¿Ves el botoncito de abajo?**

**¿El azul?**

**Si lo apretas y dejas tu opinión,**

**Tendáas de recompensa...**

**Hamburguesas [?] xD.**


End file.
